Moving boats, canoes, or other watercraft over land can be an awkward and difficult task. Carts for transporting watercraft over land are known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,821 discloses a wheel assembly for a boat that has a pair of retractable wheel units each of which are clamped to the gunwale of a boat and can be pivoted from a stowed position inside the boat to a deployed position wherein the wheels are generally under the boat. The wheel assemblies are shaped to follow the outer contour of the boat hull. Accordingly, different boat sizes and shapes may require custom-made wheel units.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,959 discloses a boat carrier that has a frame that is adjustable in width and height to accommodate a variety of boat sizes and shapes. The frame has uprights that are positioned outboard of the width of the boat, and wheels are positioned at the lower end of the uprights, laterally outboard of the uprights. According to this design, the wheels are spaced rather far apart, which can cause difficulty when negotiating narrow paths or trails. As well, a transverse beam extends between the uprights below the boat, which can reduce ground clearance.